Refrigerators are known to include a plurality of shelves for storing various items. Conventional shelves are beneficial to accommodate stored items such as large pizza boxes, wine bottles and/or other food or beverage containers. However, it may be difficult to move known shelves between multiple positions to accommodate a variety of storage configurations.